


If lance and keith were brothers

by art_fandom_28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brothers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_fandom_28/pseuds/art_fandom_28
Summary: Basically pretend these two beloved characters are brothers. They already hate each other as it is but know they are brothers. Poor Shiro.





	1. How keith is in school

Moms yells from the kitchen "Get up! It is time to go to school!"  
"I don't want to go to school, mom!", I yelled back.  
"Come on bro", my brother said.  
I drag myself out of bed and slowly put on my striped red shirt and my black jeans. Went down the stairs and almost tripped because I was so tired.  
"Hurry up Keith!", my brother screamed at me, while walking down stairs.  
"Why is that you are so ready, on time, every day for school?", I ask Lance in a disrespectful way.  
“I actually get up when the alarm goes on. Plus I am perfect, remember. I am the better son anyways. I don’t also get in trouble all the time at school. HAHAHA!”,he said to me laughing his head off.  
“You will pay for this.”, I said back.  
But anger over took me and I swung around and punched him in the face. Blood came out of his mouth.  
“What was that for? Plus... Oh NO! MY FACE!!!’, he said with blood dripping down his blue t-shirt.  
He ran to the bathroom. I smring.  
“Who is so perfect now?”, I said in a mocking tone.

I did get in trouble with mom. She took away my phone. She was saying something like “Don’t do that again!”, I replied back saying “Yeah yeah.” . Whatever. She is so annoying. Let's just get to school.  
Sense I punched Lance so hard he did not go to school and I now have to get all the homework for him. Aghg! Why am I stuck with this annoying creature. He had also to change him shirt too. Now it is a… WAIT that is one of mine. It is one of my favorites. It has red and blue details on it.  
Whatever.  
“Bye mom!”, I yelled to her. I know she is in the office working for this project she has been working on forever.  
I am seventeen and I soooo thankful that I have a car. I can rock to my favorite songs and listen to stuff I could not listen to in my mom’s car. 

(AT SCHOOL)

What is my first class? O! It is chemistry. Once I thought of that, my best friend came around the corner.  
I looked up and walk toward them, “Hey Shiro.”  
“What is up, man?”  
“Nothing, you?”, I said back.  
“Heading to chemistry?”, he ask me.  
“Yup.”, I replied back.  
I hate this class. It is so boring. I wish I did not have to take this class. At least I have Shiro who helps me gets throw the class. I have a D right now. Moms yells at me for it. Well let's just get thru this. 

(AFTER CLASS)

“We made it Shiro.”, I said to him.  
“Yeah.”, he said back.  
My next class was public speaking which was next. I hate Mondays. I not a musical threaded type or public speaking ethier. I which it was pre-cal next. We walked down the hallway into the classroom. I saw my teacher she looked mad at me. What did I do now? I am always in trouble. Maybe my brother is right. 

“Mr.Keith”, my teacher said to me.  
“Yes, Mrs.Allura.”, I said back.  
“Where your homework?”, she asked.  
Shot! I totally forgot about that.  
“Ummm…..”, I replied back.  
“Mrs.Keith, this is the third time this week.” Mrs.allura said.  
“I know.”, I said back to my teacher.  
“If this happens again, I am going to write you up.”, she said in a threatening tone.  
“I will try.”, I said to her.  
“Have a seat now!”, with anger in her eyes.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

I ran out of the class because I did not want to be here anymore. I saw my crush in the hallway being bullied.  
“HEY!”, I shouted at the group of boys. “Leave her alone!.” I added.  
One of the boys started to walk up to me.  
“What are you going to do about it?”, he said to me in a smoky voice.  
What do you mean “what are you going to do about it?” . I punch you like my brother, in the face.  
“I will punch you.”, I said back.  
“HAHAHAHA!”, he monked back.  
What! Why are you laughing at me? You will get it.  
I swung my arm and tried to hit him but he blocked my punch. I fell to the ground. OW! I said out loud. I was in a lot of pain because i notice my face got punched. I stood up and went to do another punch but yet again he missed it. I tried to kick him but he blocked it. He is so good. How? Then before I could reacted He punched me in the face. I was on the ground and I felt stupid. I can’t beat this guy. Blood came out of the of my nose. Then to my worst of luck a teacher comes...


	2. I meet my doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets in trouble!

She stood there is disbelief.  
“Keith!”she said with her eyes faced toward me.  
OH NO! I am going to be in so much trouble.  
“Come with me to the principal's office,'' she said to all of us.  
Blood was on my shirt. I am a mess. What is my mom going to think about me later. We walk down the hall and took a left to were my doom was. Why is it always me?!? The teacher opened the door and I saw the principal on his phone.  
“Ok honey. I gotta go. Trouble walked into the room. Bye. Talk to soon, ``he said to his wife.  
He knows me very well. I am in here a lot. The last time I was here was two weeks ago. I will be written up and sent home. Great.  
“Mrs.Allura, is everything ok?”as he looked at me.  
Why would he ask that question if I am here. He knows I am the worst trouble maker here.  
“No. Keith was beating up these kids in the hallway.`` she said to the principal.  
“What!”he exclaimed.  
“Mr.Keith can explain.”she said as she looked at me.  
WHAT!!! I was beating them up because they were beating up my crush. But I can’t say that, then the whole school will know and these people. Also she is right here. NO!!! I hate this.  
“I was getting out of class and I saw them beating her up,''I said.  
“I know that is not all keith.”the man said to me.  
“Mr.James, I tried to stop them but it turned into a fist fight.”, I said to the principal.  
“Did you hit him?’, he said to the boy who did.  
“I..I…”, he said back.  
“Did you Adian?”James said to the boy.  
“Yes I did. But please, I don’t want to get in trouble!`` he pleaded.  
“Too late Adian.”, Mrs.Allura said to him.  
I saw tears to fall down his face. HAHAHA! Baby! The principal turned to me. Oh no!  
“Now for you Keith. You did hit him back. You will be suspended for three days. But I will give you another chance because I know you can do better.”James said to me.  
What! He believes in me!?!  
“Now for you,” he turned his head toward Adian,”You are expelled.  
“What!”he shouted back.  
Yes! 

 

(AT HOME)

The next thing I knew, I was in my house with my mom shouting at her top of her lungs, at me.  
“You did what!”she exclaimed.  
I knew it. She will never trust me the same(even though she did not anyways). While I was thinking my brother came to see why our mom was yelling. I saw him in the corner of my eye. He is going to make fun of me.  
“Is everything okay?”, Lance asked my mom.  
“No! Your brother got in so much trouble in school!", she shouted at Lance.  
“HAAHAHHA!”, he laughed at me.  
“Please stop Lance!”, I ask him.  
“You got in trouble. I knew it.", he said while he mocked me.  
“LANCE! I am not in the mood for this.”, my mom said to my brother.  
“Okay okay okay.”, he said back in surrender.  
I had to go to my room. I need a break from all of this. I headed up stairs, took a right ,and went into my room. I was so glad that I did not share a room with my brother. He is so annoying. My room was a mess. Clothes, shoes, books(for school and my homework I missed today), and stuff was all over my floor. That is where it went! Why am I so forgetful? I sat on my bed and picked up a comic. I know I was reading but one of the weird things about me was I love reading. I know trouble makers don’t like reading but I think that is not always true. DC, I love DC. Batman just beat up the Joker. Yes! Go Batman! Of course when you are in the good part someone interrupts you. It was my brother. What does he want?  
“Hey Keith.”, he said.  
“What do you want?”, I said rudely.  
“What is going on, bro?”, Lance asked me.  
“I do understand,'' I said back.  
“What really happened at school today.”, Lance questioned me.  
“You can’t tell anyone or laugh. Ok?”, Keith said to his brother.  
“I won’t, ok?”, he said to me.  
“I did get out of class today and I saw my crush getting beat up in the hallway.”, I amided.  
“And.”, he asked as he looked at me.  
“I went up to him and tried to stop him but he did not. He said "what are you going to do about it". So I told him what I did to you today and that did not make him afraid. I really thought it would but I was wrong. I did the first punch and he block it. How is he that good? He hit me two times. What! I am awful at fighting! Why! That is why I look like a mess.", I exclaimed.  
“That is okay if you are not a good fighter.”he told me.  
“Lance!”, Keith told Lance.  
“What?”, Lance asked back.  
“I want to be better. I hate being in trouble all the time. Why am I like this? I want to be more like you.", I told him.  
“Yes!”, he said.  
“Where do I start?”, I ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Keith be a better person? Tell me in comments below. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Was it good or not?


End file.
